Pain of War
by AmatsuoftheBlackFlame
Summary: "Don't you understand? As long as people have their own opinions there will always be war.That is the way it has been since the begging of time, and it will always be." He looked up as it started to rain. "See...even the Earth cries in agony over war."
1. Chapter 1

Pain of War  
Chapter 1

Rain fell to the earth; splattering to the ground like a nuclear explosion. Spreading into trillions of tiny droplets, seeping into the concrete surface. A man stood atop a building, his orange hair matting against his scalp. Clad in black robes with crimson clouds scattered about the piece of cloth. " Our goal will soon become reality" stated a woman with bluish hair standing behind him. She had a blue paper rose in her hair and wore the same clothes as her companion.  
" there are only three left. Shukoku the sand spirit, the infamous Hachibi of the hidden cloud, and the young Kyubi." He closed his eyes for a moment as he said this, then turned around and walked past her." what will we do know?" She asked.  
" Soon, the world will know pain" his simple answer left her slightly dazed for she did not know what her instructions were to be. She was left alone in the rain, a tear threatening to fall from her mesmerizing golden eyes . " what has befallen you, Nagato?"

Two Shinobi were traveling through the forest, a forest that brought nostalgia to them both. One was a man around the age of 55; the other a young man of 15. "Hey Pervy sage!" Bellowed the young teen." how many times do I have to tell you? The name is Jiraiya, not 'Pervy sage'." Retorted the older man." yeah whatever. I was just thinking, what will you do after we get to the village? I mean, are you leaving?" The young boy hung his head low as he said this. " Sigh, Naruto; you know I can't be with you forever right? I'll probably report back to Tsunade then Maybe do some more research" He said the last part as he picked his looked at his mentor, trying to decipher the meaning of his words. Then it came to him." You mean go spy on more women and get in more trouble over that lame excuse of a book don't ya!" Yelled Naruto with a steel finger pointed at the perv." wha..! What do you mean lame excuse for a book? I'll have you know that this is the best selling piece of literature on the planet!" Jiraiya said as he pulled Naruto into a head lock.

After a while they reached the gates of the Leaf and stared at it for a good while. " so we're finally back" Naruto said as he started walking forward. Jiraiya stood still, he looked at Naruto with a sense of pride. 'He sure has grown' he thought. His mind started to wander, first to when he,Tsunade, and Orochimaru were the students of the third, then to when he was told of the child of prophesy, and finally to when he met those three children in the hidden rain. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato.'Ha! Why am I standing here thinking of the past like some dying old man, pathetic'. He laughed out loud and closed his eyes. " hey Pervy sage, what he hell are you doing? Come on damn it." Naruto yelled about a hundred meters away. He woke from his reminiscing in realization and started scratching the back of his head." Sorry, I got lost on the path of life" he hurried over to Naruto's location and patted him on the shoulder. " come on, we should get going." As Jiraiya walked ahead Naruto stood there for a second in confusion then took off after the older man."Don't tell me you're gonna start that shit too!"Nothing in the village had changed. There were still children running in the streets playing ninja and even all the shops as well as their owners were just as he had left them two years ago. Naruto looked up and saw a pole about 20 feet high and decided to climb it. When he got to the top the first thing he saw was the Hokage monument. He noticed that there was a new addition just for the fifth. He raised his arms and yelled" Hell yeah! It's good to be there was a familiar pink haired kunoichi with a parcel underneath her left arm. " I better get this to lady Tsunade quickly" she said to herself. She hered a shout of hell yeah and looked up in disbelief. " Naruto? Is that really you Naruto?" She shouted from looked down and saw his old teammate and crush. " hey Sakura, what's up?" He jumped down and landed right next to her."What's up? What do you mean what's up? That's all you have to say after all of this time?" She asked a little aniod. " yeah it has been forever hasn't it hehehe." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head; smiling ear to ear. 'As nieve as ever, but I bet he's gotten a lot stronger' Sakura thought as she dropped her angered expression and smiled. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Sakura in some sort of pose, probably trying to show off her breasts. " so, do you think I've changed at all?" She asked with a slight blush. Naruto inspected her for a few seconds then said" no not at all. You haven't changed a bit Sakura." He finished with a smile. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground 30 feet away all bloodied and beaten. Sakura was shaking her fist and growling with anger. 'Kid never learns does he?' Jiraiya thought as he finished with a sigh.

" So, you think you've gotten stronger." Tsunade stated more than asked. " Hell yeah, I worked my butt off and gained tons of strength, ya know!" Naruto stated confidently as he bumped his hand and fist slug princess looked to Jiraiya for confirmation. " it's true, you won't even recognize him. I trained him after all" he said as he puffed out his chest and pointed a thumb towards it. "Good then, lets test out those new skills of yours Naruto. Your opponent should be arriving soon" 'Opponent?' Naruto thought 'who would that be?' " Yo" said a voice in the direction of the window. Naruto looked over and saw a familiar face . . er, mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain of war

Chapter 2

"Yo" stated a man perched on the window seal. " Ka... Kakshi sensei?" Said Naruto with surprise in his voice. "Hey Kakashi sensei" Sakura chimed in." Oh hello Sakura, how have you been?" Kakashi asked with his eye smile. " good, so are you Naruto's opponent?"

"No. I am both of your opponents" The masked perv stated. "What? What do you mean by 'both'?"Sakura asked as she folds her arms and rises an eyebrow.

"Both of you will participate." Tsunade stated "You will be tested on how well you work as a team. If you pass then team Kakashi will be re-instated"

"Oh right, Kakashi sensei, here" Naruto said as he dug in his bag. He pulled out a book with a green cover. Kakshi took the book reluctantly; eyeing it as if it were some sort of he received the book he took a look at the title. "Make out tactics" he read out loud. He grabbed the edge of the cover and started to pry it open. As it opened holy light started to shine from the pages as if it were some kind of evil genjutsu. Naruto shuddered. For some reason he was thinking of two bushy browed taijutsu masters with bowl cuts and green jumpsuits.

" Kakashi!" The shrilling sound of the Hogage's voice awoke him with a surprisingly high pitched yelp and quite frankly frightened the shit out of him. "You're not reading that filth here; go home!" "Yes Lady Tsunade, I understand" he put his book in his ninja tools pouch and turned towards his young students. "Alright then , I'll meet you two at our old training grounds. And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto turned to face Sakura "So what do you think the test will be" she turned to him and began to speak in a matter-of-fact fashion "Think about it. The last time we were tested on our team work we had to show our skills and abilities with the bell drill"He looked up for a minute, then a light bulb flashed into existence "Oh riiiight...the bell drill" he said as he hammered the bottom of his fist into his palm in realization. "Now you get it, well anyways lets go. Sensei will probably be late as always so we should get there first and put some practice in" Naruto looked on forward with determination "Right. Onward to training ground seven!"

Hours later Kakashi arrived at the training grounds for the test. He looked around but couldn't find his students. "I wonder were they are?" He thought. Then at that moment a kunai knife flew past his face from behind and nicked his cheek."huh? What the...oh now I see" he pulled out a kunai of his own and and threw it in the direction the opposing one came from. Nothing happened. Then after a moment a barrage of kunai surrounded him from every direction.

Somewhere in the forest

"Wow naruto" whispered Sakura. " this was a great idea. How did you think of this." He chuckled for a moment then said "Pervy sage used this on me once. Of course he used water balloons instead of kunai, but it still hurt like hell. I guess that's why I remember it" They turned back to Kakashi and noticed that he wasn't even scratched. He had his sharingan eye activated and was blocking all that came his way. It looked as if he was doing is effortlessly.

"Damn! Are they trying to kill me?" In fact, Kakashi was struggling quite a bit with the ambush. He continued deflecting the barrage of blades until he found an opening; he made a chakra hand sign and put his hand to the ground.

The two teens watched on as they saw this "What happened? Was his jutsu a dud or something?" Naruto asked with a face of mixed emotions. "That doesn't sound like Kakashi sensei, but I guess it's a possibility." Sakura stated "What's a possibility?" Asked a familiar voice. They started to turn around but Kakashi put kunai to their necks. " But...how?" Sakura gasped as she saw that Kakashi was still blocking the kunai. "It's simple" he stated "the Earth clone jutsu." Sakura put on a sadistic smile. "Earth clone huh" she finished with a slight chuckle then, POOF! In her place was another Naruto. "Hehehe! Gotcha! Kakashi sensei!" Right then the two Narutos grabbed his arms and held him still. "You really think that you have the upper hand here" Kakashi started. "Ha! It's over, Naru...wha!?" He was interrupted by a blur of pink in the sky.

"RIGHT BACK ATCHA KAKASHI SENSEI! CHAAA!" She dropped down at full speed, making the earth trembled in terror. The velocity of the attack creating a dirt clearing in the forest. "Nice one Sakura" Naruto thought. When the debris cleared only Sakura could be seen. "Huh? Where'd he go?" She whispered as she searched frantically. Two hands burst through the ground underneath her - grabbing her ankles. She gasped, Kakashi popped out like a mole and started swinging her by the feet then launched her towards Naruto. When he caught her he slid about 30 feet backwards. Kakashi launched a water dragon in their location. When it was about to make impact a cloud of smoke appeared. Water spread everywhere; as if it were raining. A hundred feet above there were three Narutos. Two were creating a rasengan while the other held on tight to the real ones arm."So that's what he's up to. Well then" Kakashi started doing hand seals, then he put his hands together and lightning started to form. "Then I guess it's time to get serious!" One shadow clone disappeared; the rasengan was complete. The other threw Naruto. He looked like a blue meteor. Rasengan met Raikiri in an extreme clash. Naruto started to struggle, then his eyes turned blood red and his chakra raged. With a vicious battle cry, an explosion emerged.

Hidden sand border

"So, what do you think of this Kazekage, hmm?" Two men clad in dark robes with red clouds are heading towards the hidden was tall with long yellow hair, and for some reason had his hands in his pockets: the other was short and hunched over. "It might be easy, as long as you don't screw it up. Said a gravely voice. "Me? Screw it up? Please, how would I manage that?" He looked up. "Don't get cocky, your pride will be your downfall." The other man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please? My art, is an explosion."


	3. Chapter 3

Pain of War: Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry for the wait; well here's chapter 3.

Deidara: Amatsu does not own the Naruto manga or anime. Those rights belong Kishimoto. But if he did there's no doubt my art would rule the world!

Sorry Deidara; not happening.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAH" BOOM! the two attacks canceled each other out. " What?! He dispersed my Raikiri!" Lightning and wind surrounded the two; Both were unable to guard or attack; the third fighter was an exception. Sakura was right below Naruto with a fist charged full of chakra. When Raikiri and Rasengan collided she decided to rush toward the skirmish in order to land a decisive blow. " TAKE THIS!" She yelled with confidence. "Damn it's no use; I can't stop it." Kakashi thought in frustration. He then remembered their first battle.

Three years ago.

"That's it! I'll take you on by myself, aaaah!" Naruto dashed towards Kakashi with a Kunai. In the blink of an eye Kakashi was behind him twisting Naruto's arm behind his head; pointing the weapon at the back of his neck. " I didn't say start yet. Pay more attention." Sakura and Sasuke were in awe over what they just witnessed. " Now, start" as soon as he said this Sakura and Sasuke hid in the shrubbery. Kakashi then threw Naruto in the nearby lake and pulled out his favorite book. Five Narutos flew out of the lake and instantly went on the assault. Kakashi took them down while reading the perverse book and then managed to trick Naruto with the bells; which resulted with getting hanged by his feat. He then moved on to Sakura; who was running around looking for Sasuke. Kakashi found her first and placed a genjutsu that made her extremely paranoid. She then saw a hallucination of Sasuke buried under ground with his head sticking out and she passed out. " well, that didn't take long"

End

"They sure have grown, Haven't they Sensei?" Kakashi said with a now serene expression. The blow landed, crushing every organ in his body, as well as his ribs. He flew, crashing into tree after tree until he landed almost 70 feet away. Sakura then threw her fist in the air and screamed " CHAAAAA! WE WIN KAKASHI SENSEI!" Moment later; a battered Kakashi emerged from the forest holding his side and snickering. "Sure you beat me, but your objectives were the bells." He reached for the bells at his side only to find that they were gone. Naruto started laughing hysterically. He walked up by Sakura's side and held up the bells. Another Naruto was right behind him grinning. "While our attacks clashed a shadow clone from the batch that attacked you earlier took the bells." He explained as the clone disappeared. Kakashi then started to chuckle lightly, then it turned into maniacal laughter. His two students wore worried expressions. " I think you gave him brain damage Sakura" Naruto whispered to her. She just shrugged. " Naruto Uzumaki; the number one-hyperactive-knuckle headed-ninja of Konohagakur a fighting genius, who would have thought." Kakashi nearly bellowed as his laughter died down."Indeed" interrupted a female voice. Everyone turned around to see the Fifth Hokage and Jiraiya. "You two impressed me greatly" she continued as she approached the group. Jiraiya chuckled. "That's nothing; When it's just Naruto and myself its almost like fighting the third." Everyone looked at him in shock. Naruto scratched the back of his head while blushing profusely. "C'mon Pervy Sage stop it; you're embarrassing me, ya' know." Everyone laughed a little. After the laughter faded Tsunade spoke. "From this day forth, Team Kakashi is now reinstated and can take on missions at any time." She finished. "Hell yeah, mission time!" Naruto yelled. "Woe hold on there kid." Kakashi interrupted. "Can't we rest a week or two before all of that?" Naruto thought for a minute. "Yeah Naruto, I'm beat." Sakura added. He sighed. "Fine ok, I guess so. But as soon as You guys are at 100% we're head'n out."

One mile from the gates of Sunagakur

"Alright, guess I'll be back in a bit, Sasori my man." "Don't underestimate him Deidara, he is a Kage after all." Sasori stated. "Yeah Yeah I know already. Damn, sometimes you really get on my nerves." Deidara took his hand out of the pouch on his left side and lifted his palm to the sky. The mouth on his palm spit out a small clay canary that now rested on his palm. He then threw it and formed a hand sign. It expanded and flapped its wings twice. He jumped on his creation and saluted Sasori as he took off.

Deidara easily passed the security as he flew high in the night sky. When he entered the boundaries of the village he noticed some more guards on the roof tops. He grunted in amusement as he ascended further. He started forming clay spiders and dropping them behind the guards. The spiders gradually made their way to their targets. They then jumped on their backs and latched on; the fools didn't even notice. When all spiders took their places Deidara formed another hand seal and explosions filled the sky like fireworks. He smirked as he admired his artistic ability. "Help! Somebody...grunt...we're under attack." There was one survivor. "Damn, looks like I was sloppy in with this piece. Oh well. I guess I'll take care of him myself." Deidara jumped from the bird to where the survivor lie. He then pulled out a kunai and threw it at the man; killing him instantly. "Perfect art, hmm" Deidara was about to continue until he heard a strange rustling sound. "So, I see that the Akatsuki have no mercy. Not only that, but you call being merciless 'perfect art'." The new arrival had a gravelly yet serene voice. Deidara saw tiny grains of sand in the air and knew exactly who it was without turning. "Gaara of the sand I presume?" Deidara stated more than asked as he smirked. "I would give you a warning if you were anyone else. Unfortunately for you; the mark of the Akatsuki is your burden." Gaara folded his arms and closed his eyes as If he were giving the mercenary a prayer before death. "Hmm." Deidara swiftly turned to kick the Kage; only to have it blocked by a wall of sand. He exploded on contact. Gaara slightly gasped as he realized it was a clone. "Ha! Take this Shukaku!" Gaara looked up to see his opponent on a giant Bird; holding a clay bat in his hand. Deidara threw the clay object at Gaara, then formed a few hand seals. "Multi-clay clone explosion!" The one turned into hundreds. All made impact on the target. When the cloud of smoke vanished Deidara expected to se a mangled body in a crater; however, all he found was a human sized dome of sand. "Right, so you really do have an ultimate defense." The sand gradually crumbled to reveal nothing inside. Deidara's eye widened. "Is that all you've got?" Came a voice from behind. Deidara turned and came face to face with the young Jinchuriki riding on a cloud of sand. Deidara smirked. "Pretty nifty trick ya got there Shukaku." Gaara scowled. That was the second time that he referred to him as the devious sand spirit. "I suspect that you are after the great sand spirit; and if so, that means that I am your target." Gaara stated. His eyes were still closed and his arms folded; as if he hadn't moved since he began the prayer. "So what's your point?." Deidara asked as he looked at him quizzically. "Ha, now I see. Since you are my only target you want to change location in order to ensure the survival if your people. Well sorry, but I can't perform without a proper audience." He finished with a smirk. "Then I have no choice." Gaara's eyes flew open; determination was all that could be seen in the bluish-green orbs. He raised his arm and outstretched it towards his attacker. Sand rushed passed Deidara at lightning speed. "I'll have to crush you!" The tone in Gaara's voice drastically changed from serene to strong an commanding. By the time Deidara figured out what was going on it was too late. All he saw was darkness. "Giant sand coffin!" Gaara balled the hand of his outstretched arm into a fist. The giant sand sphere began to cave in at an alarming rate. An explosion was seen at the bottom. Deidara escaped through the opening created by the clay bird that he was on previously. He threw another clay object underneath himself and expanded it. He landed on the new clay owl and flew off. "Not so fast!" Yelled Garra as he opened his hand and waved his arm towards Deidara. The compresses sand sphere change into a wave and rushed towards him. It caught Deidara by the arm. "So fast!" Replied a shocked Deidara. Gaara closed his hand once more, crushing Deidara's right arm. Deidara then discarded his useless arm and flew towards the buildings. Gaara caught up to him in 2 minutes. They were side by side; 10 feet apart. Deidara then used his multi-clay clone explosion. Gaara predicted this. He took the sand floating around him and created sand shuriken. Thousand of projectiles on each side battled for daminance as the two flew through the village. They both stopped for a moment; starring each other down. Deidara reached in his poach. "Damn. I'm almost out of clay; chakra too." He then smirked. "Do you think yourself a great Kage?" He asked. Gaara scowled once more. "If so, then deal with this." Deidara pulled his hand out of his poach and opened it. A strange object that ruffle resembled a cross in shape sat at his palm. It then expanded to three time the size of an average human. "This is C3" he continued. He then looked down at the village. Gaara followed his gaze and for the first time noticed the people below. "You can do it lord Kazekage!" "I believe in you lord Garra!" He finally heard the cheers of the villagers; they were counting on him. He then realized what Deidara was planning. He turned his attention back to him and gasped. Deidara wore a malicious smirk. He then dropped the bomb. "No wait!" Gaara yelled, but it was to late. "Art, is an explosion!"

* * *

So chapter 3 is concluded. Hope you enjoyed the significantly long chapter. I will try to keep all chapters at this length and again, I am sorry for such a long wait; hopefully it won't always be like this. Well, thank you for reading and please give me some criticism by reviewing. = ]


End file.
